1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shelter made of net-like material which is relatively impenetrable by flying insects, and, more particularly, to a shelter which provides portable personal protection from flying insects and which is transportable, particularly through a swarm of flying insects such as killer bees.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of net-like material in combination with umbrellas to provide shelter from flying and other insects is known in the related art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,712, issued in the name of Robinson, discloses a combination beach umbrella and screen apparatus which includes a flexible screen which is detachably affixed around the perimeter of the shade portion, or covering, of the umbrella. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,022, issued in the name of Arudt et al., discloses a portable shelter made from a net material that is to be used in combination with a roof comprising an extended umbrella-type structure, for protection from bugs and flying insects. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,453, issued in the name of D'Ulisse et al. That reference claims "means for securing the said sidewall sections to the ground." The heretofore known portable shelters of the related art have several disadvantages, among which are complicated structures and designs that are difficult to use interchangeably with various umbrellas having different sizes, and slow assembly resulting in lack of shelter in the event of an unexpected attack from a swarm of flying insects, such as killer bees. Another disadvantage with the related art is the restriction of movement to that movement within the invention which is affixed to the ground, thereby preventing movement through a swarm of flying insects, such as killer bees.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problem of interchangability with umbrellas having different sizes, and the problem of slow assembly and subsequent restriction of movement to that movement within a shelter fixed to the ground in the event of an unexpected swarm of flying insects in general, and of an attack by a swarm of killer bees in particular.